


False Faces and Hidden Smiles

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Club AU, Dapper skeletons, Illegal Activities, M/M, Sexual Tension, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Tonight was about anonymity and Papyrus had a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



> For the amazing [Type](http://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType), who made the most stunning world and graciously allowed me to go romp around in it. <3 <3
> 
> If you have not read [Alcohol, Anxiety and All the Wrong Choices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717771), you should. First of all, this is based on that, but most importantly it's SO GOOD.

Sans checked one more time to make sure that his mask was sitting right. The mirror vibrated slightly every few seconds, but he ignored it. The back room of the club could only muffle so much of the noise from the speakers outside, and he had grown used to the dull thudding of the base.

A cheer went up and he adjusted the mask just a bit more, grumbling. Masks meant for more fleshy species never sat well on his skull, and skeletons were too rare for anyone to make ones to accommodate. Sighing, he finally gave up and gave the whole outfit a once over. He didn't look half bad, really, even if he felt that the mask was still somewhat off. 

It wasn’t all that different than how he normally dressed, which suited him just fine, except that he had been instructed to forgo his jacket. This flimsy suit jacket just didn’t sit as well across his bones. He missed the weight of the heavier leather. However, as Papyrus had pointed out, he always wore it, which meant that doing so tonight would defeat the whole point. Tonight was about anonymity. So a tailored suit, velvety black with a deep red vest and tie, and a pale grey shirt, had arrived at home this afternoon along with the mask and some black leather gloves.

He had ignored the vest altogether, slipping into the rest of the suit and making his way the club once he got the text from Grillby that setup for tonight was complete. Since then Sans had been in this room feeling uncomfortable and worrying over tonight.

It was a risky meeting, but necessary. He just wished that Papyrus hadn’t insisted on coming. 

Cleverly, his brother had found a way to avoid any hint of his involvement with the deal, to the extent that even his guests wouldn't know who the host truly was. They would know that someone in the room had made the plans, but no idea who. The only ones who knew that were Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby.

Weeks ago Papyrus had the bartender start a rumor about a seller looking to unload some merchandise anonymously. Lucky for him, Mardi Gras was coming up and Grillby had a sizable back room. Interested parties just needed to show up, and the masks, required for entry to the club that night, would protect everyone from everyone else.

Fuck his brother was so cool.

Stepping out of the room, Sans found himself immersed in the overwhelming noise of the club full to capacity. He couldn't help but smile. Grillby would be pulling in a tidy sum tonight. Everyone knew that Grillby’s Masquerade was  _ the  _ party to be at. Everywhere he looked green, gold, and purple flashed from a dozen different masks. Few had gone with full face coverings, a good idea in the packed club.

Sans, however, had been provided a full face mask that was styled to look like some sort of jester from hell. Appropriate, he supposed. It mirrored the reds and blacks of his suit in the fanciful decorations around the ivory ‘skin’ of the mask. Along the top stiff strips of black and red fabric were splayed out, curling down at the ends. Each had a bell on the end and he imagined in a quieter atmosphere every step he took would probably jingle. The bottom of the mask had three triangular fabric pieces, imitating a jester's outfit and obscuring his cervical vertebrae to all the but the most careful observer. All told, there was not a bone in sight.

Sans wandered a bit, making sure that he was seen. More than a few of the patrons eyed him, curiosity written on their faces. He ignored them, prompting some of the more brave to come forward and try to engage him, but he didn’t let them. He just needed to pretend that he was looking for the sign like all the other participants then he would slip into the back. 

It didn’t take long for it to appear, thought Sans had to give Grillby credit for his subtlety. Even though Sans knew where to look and when he didn't catch the mask actually being placed above the door. The black domino mask could easily be confused for decor by the casual observer, but it’s color, so different from the bright and flashy colors all over the club, told participants of tonight's secret meeting that it was time to gather. 

Sans didn't head into the back area right away, delaying to make sure it didn’t look like he had been aware ahead of time. Besides, he wanted a good sized group in there before he entered. Made it less likely someone would try something. He reached for his ring, and regretted the gloves, as much sense as they made. He ended up fiddling with with his gold cufflinks instead, but it wasn’t as satisfying. 

After about twenty more minutes Sans sauntered through the door and made his way to the back room. Five participants waited there, three monsters, one human and one figure that was too covered up to tell. Still, Sans would know those broad scapula anywhere. 

Papyrus had an even more elaborate mask than his. The face of the mask was smooth ivory with golden details mimicking a domino mask, swirls of the gilding dipping down to the cheeks of the mask. Black and gold fabric wrapped around the top of his skull and down around the bottom of the mask, draping around his cervical vertebrae. Pearls and golden beads decorated the fabric in tasteful restraint. His suit was pitch black, shirt, tie, vest, and jacket. He, too, wore gloves, though his appeared to be silk, with golden details that mirrored his mask. A single gold tie pin broke up the darkness. 

Fuck, his brother made quite the striking image. Even had Sans been unaware of the monster underneath, his eyes would be drawn the mysterious man in black. With some effort, however, he ripped his eyelights away and surveyed the others in the room. He barely suppressed a laugh. Humans were hard enough to tell apart without the masks, but the monsters in the room didn’t even give any thought to disguising their type, only wearing masks that covered their faces. Sans could identify two of the three and had a decent guess on the third. Well, that would make his job tonight even easier. 

After four more humans and two more monsters arrived Sans felt as though they probably had everyone they were going to get. Hopefully there was one that would lead them to what they needed. 

For several minutes no one spoke until Papyrus cleared his throat, as if to prompt their host. Sans suppressed a chuckle. There was a beat more as everyone waited to see if the organizer would present them with an opening statement, and then one of the more fidgety humans spoke up. The whole room shifted to look at them, and they made a snide comment about how they were all cowards. Everyone knew why they were there; they should just get started. Sans nodded along and discussions began. 

Sans sat back for most of it. They had gotten lucky, and this crowd was wandering the informational avenues that they needed with little prodding. When they did stray, Sans was happy to give them a little push back on track. Papyrus sat to the side, silently. This was Sans’s turf. However, the taller monster had insisted on coming. He claimed it was help throw his voice behind Sans if it looked like their goal was starting to slip away. However, Sans just barely caught a mutter about not leaving Sans surrounded by that scum that made his soul ach. 

Papyrus only had to step in once, and when he did it was in quiet but commanding tones, so at odds with his normal speaking voice. Still, Sans felt a stab of concern each time he did. His brother wasn’t supposed to be on the front lines like this. He found himself reaching for his ring more than once, only to find it confined by soft black leather. 

Thankfully, the night concluded successfully. Deals were made and money changed hands. Sans walked away with the names of several interesting information brokers and the location of one piece of shit that would be added to his calling list. As everyone filed out he held back, keeping his eyelights on them. Papyrus moved as if to follow them, but as the last one made his way back out into the club, the taller skeleton closed the door instead. 

The impassive face of the mask turned towards him, familiar red eyelights suddenly present in the otherwise black eyes. Somehow, seeing his brother with the mock face of a human threw Sans off, even though he knows it was nothing but a mask. Papyrus stalked forward, and Sans grit his teeth to stay still. 

“You didn’t wear the vest,” Papyrus’s voice maintained the quiet tone, and Sans couldn’t help but find that the foreign, but still familiar, voice sent a shiver down his spine. Sans’s eyelights were drawn to his brother’s own vest, as it lay perfectly across that broad ribcage. He had to admit, it looked very nice, as the subtle black on black pattern of the brocade caught the light here and there. 

“not really the vest wearing type,” Sans shot back, having no better excuse for his omission of the garment. 

“Hm, too bad,” Papyrus actually sounded somewhat disappointed, and Sans flushed lightly, thankful for the mask now. 

“some other time?” Sans offered, teasing. It seemed to remind Papyrus just what he was doing. He backed off, looking away from Sans.  Silence sat between them, full of wasted words and lost opportunities. Sans fiddled with the business cards in his phalanges. Papyrus moved over to start putting the room back in order. Of course.

“so, uh, a jester, huh?” Sans finally could not stand the silence any longer. 

“Hm? Oh.” Papyrus came back to the conversation like he had been lost in thought. Sans would have killed to know what those thoughts were. Easily. 

“You don't think it suits?” Papyrus asked wryly after a moment. The smile was obvious in his voice. 

“heh,” Sans smirked, even though his brother couldn't see it. “i think it goes quite well with the  _ suit _ , actually.” Papyrus paused in his cleaning to, Sans assumed, level a glare at him. 

“Never mind that,” Papyrus sighed. “Tonight went well. This was an important step.”

Sans stopped fidgeting at the mention of work and looked down at the cards. Irritated with the limited vision the mask provided, he finally pulled it off. He hadn't realized how hot the confining mask had been until the slightly less swampy air of the club hit his bones. He pocketed the business cards and handed the scrap of paper to Papyrus. The taller monster looked at it thoughtfully, and Sans swore he could hear the gears turning in his brother’s skull.

“Of course,” the taller skeleton muttered behind his mask. The name clearly meant something to him, and Sans expected his brother to fill him in on the details. When that false ivory face turned towards him, however, Papyrus suggested something instead.

“Shall we go walk the club together, while we have a brief moment of anonymity?” Papyrus slipped the paper into the breast pocket of his jacket. Sans secured his own mask back into place before slipping on a wry grin. Papyrus meant eavesdropping and other such work related activities. His brother’s mind was always on the job, after all. 

“Alright,” he said and stood to open the door for the taller monster. As Papyrus walked by he paused and set a set of phalanges on Sans’s humorous. There was a moment, like he wanted to say something, and then the contact ended and Papyrus continued on. Sans shook his head, making the bells bounce and jingle, before walking back out into the crowd. 


End file.
